


Recuerdos que duelen

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, estrés postraumático, octavo curso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Dos chicos rotos hablando sobre los recuerdos que los persiguen.





	Recuerdos que duelen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter y las Cicatrices Invisibles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338215) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Escrito para la prompt "Tal vez todos lo hayan olvidado, pero yo no puedo dejar de recordarlo."

—Tal vez todos lo hayan olvidado, pero yo no puedo dejar de recordarlo. —Harry exhaló despacio. Estaba temblando—. Su cara mientras me decía que... que iba a matarme... delante de todo el Gran Comedor. Y el brillo del maleficio asesino. No... no paro de soñar con ello, aunque hayan pasado meses.

Aquella era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

A su lado, Malfoy asintió.

—Todavía puedo sentir el olor de su aliento mientras murmuraba en mi oído que usase el maleficio _Cruciatus_.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue ensordecedor. Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados y presionados contra sus rodillas, y Malfoy dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared con un ligero golpe.

—A veces solo quiero desmemorizarme a mí mismo para no tener que recordar nada de esto.

—Yo no —contestó Malfoy—. Me merezco vivir con todo lo que he hecho.

Eso hizo que Harry levantase la cabeza. No miró a Malfoy, pero clavó la vista en la pared de piedra del pasillo frío en el que estaban sentados.

—No todo lo que has hecho es malo —dijo de la nada—. En la Mansión Malfoy me salvaste la vida.

—Sí. Y en la Mansión Malfoy torturé y herí a cuatro personas. —Lo dijo sin emoción, como si no quedase más que vacío dentro de su pecho—. Una de ellas era un anciano.

Harry arrastró la mano por el suelo, y acarició los nudillos de Malfoy cuando se los encontró. El chico lo permitió, aunque se mantuvo inmóvil.

Mil contestaciones se pasaron por su mente. _‘Lo siento.’ ‘Sigo sin creer que lo merecieras.’ ‘Me alegra no ser el único que se siente así.’_ Pero no dijo nada. Todo le sonaba demasiado forzado. Demasiado optimista.

De todas formas, aquel era el motivo por el que siempre acababa escondido en algún rincón con Malfoy. Con él no tenía que pretender que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.


End file.
